Wendy
Wendy, also known as The Lonely Princess and The Princess of the Red Rose is the main antagonist of Rule of Rose. Jennifer meets her before going to the orphanage and they became best friends. She is a frail, sickly child, seen as sweet and caring at first, but has a nasty side to her personality and became envious of Brown when Jennifer starts to pay more attention to him. Story Wendy is known as the "girl who always lays in her bed" or to older Jennifer as "The Lonely Princess." She often coughs because of her sickness. She was found on the airship feeding the rabbits. It may be one of her chores given by Martha, or just one of her favorite hobbies. Wendy was possibly wandering around in the outside land of the Orphanage when she found "The Gingerbread House" where Gregory, the Orphanage Gardener, lived. She saw an open window that lead to the basement, and inside she saw what appeared to be a boy. She started to pass notes through the window, back and forth between herself and Joshua/Jennifer. While eventually Jennifer revealed herself to be a female, she and Wendy were such close friends that they nicknamed each other Prince and Princess, and Jennifer didn't mind being the Prince. Wendy helped Jennifer escape the house and move into the orphanage,and she also helped Jennifer join the Aristocracy of the Red Crayon. Wendy was the girl who started the Stray Dog rumors. After the incident when she rescued Jennifer, she told everyone in the orphanage the rumors about how the Stray Dog would kidnap children. It frightened them, and she became the Princess of the Rose. Jennifer eventually found a new friend, an abandoned dog named Brown, and Wendy became jealous. In a fit of rage, she demanded all of the orphanage belittle her and treat her poorly, so that she would eventually have to forget Brown and return to her side. This did not work, so she demanded that they kill Jennifer's dog, so that she would definitely forget him and return to her side. When Brown was killed, and Wendy revealed herself to Jennifer as the Princess, Jennifer swore to never forgive her. She slapped Wendy and scolded Wendy's followers for believing such horrible lies. Humiliated, Wendy ran out the room, but some time later, possibly a month or so, returned in a disguise. Everyone saw Wendy outside, wearing a strange disguise, so all the orphans of the home ran outside to possibly mock her, but they were in for a big surprise. Wendy was disguised as Joshua, and she held Gregory M. Wilson, Stray Dog, on a rope-like leash. She killed all of the orphans in the orphanage except Jennifer, who was still inside. After Jennifer saved herself from Stray Dog, she made it outside, where Wendy admitted her wrong-doings and gave Jennifer the gun she had taken from Gregory's home. After that, Stray Dog noticed that Wendy did not wear Joshua's hair, and he dragged her inside the Orphanage, killing her. Personality Wendy is the only child who is nice to Jennifer, at least for a while. She looks innocent because of her gentle and frail appearance, yet there is a dark side of her that makes her cruel and secretive. She is insecure and envious. This first appears when young Jennifer introduces a dog she found named Brown to her. Wendy hides her jealousy and anger over Jennifer's attachment to the dog, so instead, she accepts it and considers the dog as "filthy but adorable." She even tells Jennifer in a letter that she should give Brown to Nicholas or disregard it, suggesting that she wants Jennifer to get rid of the dog. So through plenty of events throughout the game, it is revealed that Wendy is a clingy, selfish, and the type to show a fake smile when necessary. Yet, she is also kind, caring, and gentle when it comes down to Jennifer. Relationship with Jennifer She and Jennifer were the best of friends. Wendy had to stay in the sick room in her frail health, she was always lonely and had few friends. This caused her to be unhealthily obsessed and infatuated with Jennifer, to the point of wanting no one to have Jennifer's attention but herself. Etymology The name Wendy was probably first used in J. M. Barrie's 1904 play Peter Pan. It was from the nickname "fwendy" (friend), given to the author by a young friend. This can relate to the friendship between Wendy and Jennifer, and - ironically - her unfriendly behaviour when Brown comes along. However, there is some evidence that the name may have been used prior to the play, in which case it could be related to the Welsh name Gwendolen, meaning "white, fair, blessed." These elements can relate to her physical looks, or it could be in reference to her sinful, cruel behaviour in the game compared to her innocent appearence. The "white" meaning also appears in Jennifer's name. Trivia *Although it's obvious that Wendy is a sick child - due to her coughing fits and the time she stays in the Sick Bay - the player is never told what illness she has. It could be a number of childhood diseases, like whooping cough. *Much of the game parallels Lord of The Flies, although this was not a reference for the game. At first, Wendy can be compared to Simon. However, as the game progresses, Wendy can quickly be compared to Jack. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children